How to Drown Out the Sounds
by Warriorlass
Summary: A GermanyXReader request for pantera-tease. I hope you love it! I love reviews!


You were taking a shower, and listening to your music on full volume, singing happily, so you didn't hear your best friend come into your apartment and call out your name.

"_! Hey, you here?" Then he caught the sound of the shower running and he gulped and turned pink lightly and opened the door, and saw your silhouette. Your nipples were erect and clear to him and oh gawd…you're sweet curves. He felt his groin harden with longing.

He had been dying to ask you out for a long time, but whenever he tried to ask, it was always a bad time for someone had come in and would talk to you. But now you were alone, and incredibly naked. Ludwig fingered the silky red panties you were going to wear when you got out.

Finally he could take it no more, and shed his clothes and pulled aside the curtains, not like you would've heard it though. You had just finished rinsing your hair when Ludwig claimed your mouth forcefully with his while you were singing, giving him full access to your mouth. His kiss was dark and overpowering as it enslaved your tongue with it's demanding tugs. Ludwig's own tongue explored your hidden fortress and licked up ever bit of your sweetness.

He would make you his, if it was the last thing he did. You tried to pull out from the surprise, but he forced another kiss on you. Slightly afraid you'd reject him. Ludwig grabbed the soap and while he held the nape of you neck with one, hand after moving your hair, he lathered your neck and back with the soap and then put it down so he could use his hand to extend the soapy suds down and caress and wash your sweet tense ass.

Ludwig knew you had had sex once or twice before, but he hoped that you would still be tense enough for him. Hopefully, it would be forever him. Finally Ludwig released your mouth and kissed your naval and licked in and around it. You moaned lightly at the sensual pleasure, but manage to make a few words come out, "L-Ludwig…why? What-?"

"Shut up, and let me finish vhat I started, aftervards, ve can talk."

You silently obeyed and let him wash your entire legs and then his broad, strong rough hand washed the fork of your legs and he said in a harsh hushed voice, "You're so gawd damn beautiful. He kissed you just above where your soft downy pubic hair rested against your bare goose-bump ridden skin. The water was hot, but you were getting a sexual chill of desire.

He finished washing the bottom half of your body and scooted behind you, wrapping his arms around and began scouring the front half of your torso, making sure to dominate your full succulent breasts with his overbearing hands. You held onto his shoulders and moaned with desperate pleasure as he did so. His hardened manhood rubbed against the bottom of your ass, you milk poured down your leg, you wanted him, and you wanted him now. But at this rate, you knew he wanted to play more games before he did so.

He went back to where he was before and took your mouth with his fierce foreboding command. Then he drew back and smirked with arrogance, "Vash me." You blinked and did as you were told as cleansed his lower regions with tenderness, as you knew they were the most sensitive. Ludwig held you close, and you lathered his body with the soap, while taking your neck and sucked at the clean tender flesh and licked it and then sucked deeply, biting the flesh till a bruise was formed. "Oh gawd!" You breathed, panting with heated yearning.

Ludwig smiled then slammed into you, and on the first try had found your Eden. You screamed in a loud noise of pleasure. Damn he felt so good! "Mein gott! You're tight! Jah!" He groaned huskily with triumph as he took you deep and hard but slow at first. Then at his own command he started pumping faster, in a heated frenzy. You held onto him hard, and he cupped your ass in his hands and the two of you molded into one, and lost in the sexual desire for each other, you could not determine who was who nor who was getting the most pleasure.

Your screams and his own moans grew until they exceed the loud booming music. Finally he was exhausted from reaching his climax and pulled out. Then you asked sheepishly, "First let's get out and dry off before we talk, and by the way, you're paying for my water bill this month." You teased.

He nodded, and you both got out and he dried off your body and you did the same to him. "I vant you to go out vith me."

"On one condition." You said.

"Vhat?" He asked.

"You have to make love to me like that every night."

He grinned, "Vith you, I think I can do it at least twice a day."

"Deal." You smiled and he pulled you in for another kiss then he smiled and said, "I think ve might need another shower pretty soon."

"Why is that?"

"Because after lunch I vant to fuck you raw again."

You smiled and blushed, "Do what ever you wish, but you're still paying the water bill."

"Fine by me." Ludwig agreed.


End file.
